Cleaning Up
by akakusomerusora
Summary: Lizzy's cousin went to visit the Phantomhive estate. Not for the Earl nor for Earl's fiancee, but for the Butler. Sebastian/OC Sebastian/Reader [Reader-Insert]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. It belongs to Yana Toboso._

* * *

><p><em>Ciel is in his study room. When suddenly, he heard a loud crash.<em>

"What was that sound?" The boy asked his butler, annoyance attached in his voice, thinking that something of great value in HIS mansion, was once again destroyed.

"I'll go look young master.."

The three servants cowered in fear as they saw the butler. His smile looks great but the aura of darkness surrounding him is not a good sign.

"May I ask what happened here?" The butler asked, still smiling his signature 'closed-eye-smile'.

"This is not our fault Sebastian-san!" The maid, Meirin, said. Her face flushed.

"That's true. We screw things up. But not this time." The gardener, Finnian, backed her up.

"YES! It is not us. Its-" Bardroy, the chef, said but was cut off.

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan!"

The butler looked at the person who suddenly hugged him from behind. Knowing the voice, he greeted the noble and muster a small smile. "Lady [Name], a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Sebastian. Is Lizzy here?" The girl asked, releasing the butler from her embrace.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and frown a little."I'm sorry, m'lady. But Lady Elizabeth is not here."

Of course she knows her cousin isn't here. She came here to see the butler. She came here to see Sebastian. But no one needs to know. Masters and servants can't have any *cough* romantic *cough* relationships after all.

She frowned. "I thought... She's here... To think that I travelled so far from home."

"Why don't you stay, Lady [Name]? I think Lady Elizabeth will be here tomorrow." The butler suggested. His hand placed his heart. "Allow me to show you Phantomhive's hospitality."

BINGO! "I've seen that a lot of times. But I don't mind seeing it again. Thank You,Sebastian." She said her eyes once again filled with joy."Oh and Sebastian. About that Roman statue. I know you can clean it up,right?"

"Of course, m'lady...What kind of butler am I if I can't even clean up this small mess.." He said with a smile and as he turned back to the servants, a scowl was then placed on his lips. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you have anything better to do than watch?"

* * *

><p>Ciel was rather surprised to see me here. I haven't visited him for like 2weeks? And he's telling me he is busy and that I should get out and to not break anything. The nerve of that guy...<p>

Oh, I'm at the... kitchen?

"What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"Preparing for Young Master's afternoon tea, m'lady. Strawberry White tea and Belgian dark chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and chocolate sprinkles."

"Can I have some? Please? "

"I'm sorry. But you would have to wait. It's not yet time."

I watched him as he prepare the tea leaves,saucers, knives and other kitchen utensils... He paused and looked at me, he's deep in thought and then he smiled."Seems like the tea cups aren't here, m'lady. I'll just go get it. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes. Go on. Get the cups already. I can't wait for the snack." I answered, my hands ushering him to go.

He bowed and left, leaving me on the kitchen alone. And my eyes landed on the already baked cake and the icing on my left.

_A small taste won't hurt right? He won't be back soon anyway._

I dipped my index finger on the icing. I happily beam at the site of the chocolate covering my finger and as I was going to place my finger on my lip...

"Lady [Name]."

I was startled with his voice, right on my ear, that I accidentally smeared the icing on my lips down to my chin. I looked up at him and smiled. My heart pounded due to the extreme closeness.

_How did he even get this close without me feeling him? And how did he even get back so fast? And why isn't he moving away? Not that I mind though. ^^_

His hand gently grabbed my hand and licked the frosting off my index finger. I began to feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. This can't be happening...

I cannot dare move or speak as he leaned closer and grazed his tongue on my chin up to my lips, entering oh-so-little and pulling back. He stood straight, grinned and bowed.

I finally had the courage to speak without stuttering and asked, "What was that?"

"Cleaning up, M'lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

731 words. 2nd Sebastian michaelis fic.

Review and message. It will be appreciated. :)


End file.
